Chocolate & Games
by The Red Gamer Of Awesomeness
Summary: A story with my OC ,Zig, and my friends OC, King, follows the basic story line with my owns twists at the end. please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've been meaning to make a death note fanfiction so this is mine and my friends OC will have many chapters as long as I dont end up loseing intrest ^^" so this will follow the basic story line of Death Note please R&R

Also I (obviosly) do not own Death Note or it's characters or else I wouldnt be here

~DEATH NOTE: Chocolate n games~  
~CHAPTER 1~

"Alright you think you're so great I challenge you to a game of tennis" Mello shouted at King.

"Na, I don't feel like a game of tennis" King said twirling a piece of her long brown hair around her finger

"If you wanna play a tennis video game I'll play you Mello" Matt commented not taking his eyes of the TV.

"I'll play to, if it's a video game" I said hitting the buttons as fast as I could trying to beat Matt at Mortal Combat. Mello rolled his eyes.

"You two are so inactive, I mean actual tennis not a stupid video game" He ranted.

"Then I'm out" I said as Matt's character cut mine's head off, I threw my remote on the ground "No fair you cheated!"

"You say that every time, you have yet to prove I cheat" he stated.

"Whatever, lets go watch King and Mello play tennis" I said crossing my arms.

"But I said I don't want to play" King said.

"Oh come on, It'll be fun" I picked up a mixed up rubix cube and started to match up the colors. "Plus you'll get to play with you'r boyfriend Mello" They both glared at me.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Mello shouted clearly withing he had a gun to shoot me with.

"Sure thing Mels, now lets go" I said finishing my rubix cube and started to mix it up again.

"Don't call me that!" Mello yelled.

"Come on Mels lets go play" King snatched his chocolate out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Mello yelled at her.

"Sure thing" She then licked the cholate bar and offered it to Mello.

"I don't want it now that your nasty germs are on it!" He shouted.

"You to fight like a old married couple" Matt laughed.

"Matt's got a point" I laughed along with him.

"Shut up!" They both shouted.

"You guts are so loud" Near said calmy from the door way.

"Sorry Near, the cute couple got in an argument"I said.

"Shut up!" Mello lifted a hand as if he was tempted to strangle me.

"Sure thing, Mels" I shrugged.

Mello took a chocolate bar out of his back pocket and started to eat it very violently. He was obviously trying to prove to Near that he could controle his temper.

"Hey Near, wanna come play tennis with us?" I asked.

"No, that's okay" he said twirling his hair.

"you sure?" I said.

"Yes" He replied and walked off holding his action figure in the air as if it were flying "Woooosh"

"Alright well lets go" I was about to leave the room when an unpleasant smell caught in my nose. I looked at Matt and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "you need to stop doing that"

"Oh come on, there not that bad" He complained.

"Yes they are" King cut in.

"Thank you, see Mattie, King agrees with me and I'm sure if Mello wasn't to busy ranting he would to"

"I'm not ranting!" Mello shouted

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes "Now lets go play tennis.

"Are they going to be done soon?" Matt asked me not taking his eyes off the DS in his hands.

"Well Mello isn't gonna quit till he wins and King's not going to quit till she win so I'm guessing this will take a while" I answered still playing with my rubix cube. I glanced up to watch them play for a bit, they were both horrible at the spot even though neither of them would admit it.

"Just give up! I know I'm gonna win!" Mello yelled as he hit the ball to King, who failed at hitting it back.

"Yeah right! Like you're any better that I am!" King yelled picking up the ball and hitting it towards Mello. Mel's hit it back but his aim was way off and the ball flew at Matt and knocked the DS out of his hands.

"Hey, Watch it! I was just about to beat that level!" Matt yelled.

"Like you can't beat any game in a matter of minutes" I said picking up the DS and started playing my own game.

"I was playing that" Matt said annoyed.

"Oh please, you have another one" I told him not giving up the DS.

"Whatever" He muttered and tossed the ball back to Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

ello! so no revews so far on this story but all well! sorry it took me so long to update i forgot my password and im useing my friends email so i couldnt fix it without her help ANYWAY im back! TA DA -dead silence from crowed- okay...fine...um i do not own death note n all that blah so engoy! also i may be adding another OC to this my friend made her up she is on nears side so she wont show up much but all well

~CHAPTER 2~

"So what do you think Roger wanted to talk to Mels and Near about?" I asked King as I placed another rubix cube onto my replica of the Eiffel tower.

"I don't know, maybe to see who will be the next L?" She suggested.

"I don't think either of them are ready for that yet" I told her.

"Yeah that's true" She agreed then smiled "So have you told Mattie-boy yet?"

"Dude, He's right there" I said angerly pointing to Matt, who was siting on the floor in front of the both of us zoned into his game of 'prototype' with his headphones on.

"So? He's probably got the volume cranked and based on you reaction I'm guessing you haven't told him" She said. I blushed slightly.

"No I haven't, besides I highly doubt he likes me as anything more than a friend" I said still focused on my rubix cube tower.

"You never know! He could totally love you and you wouldn't ever find out because you to afraid to ask him out!" She said a little to loud for my liking.

"Shh, not so loud" I told her "Anyway have you told you'r chocolate lover, hm?"

"What!? Whatever gave you the impression that I like him?" She asked a bit to defensively.

"Oh you know you do" I nudged her smirking.

"Whatever" She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Damn it! I can't believe this!" Mello yelled flinging the door open, He began to walk around the room, picking up a few of his things and shoving them violently into a suitcase.

"What happened?" Matt asked pausing his game and taking his headphones off.

"L died" he answered angerly.

"What?" All three of us asked surprised.

"Seriously? Who'd he choose as his successor?" Matt asked.

"He hadn't picked yet so Roger said me and that bigheaded Near should work together, what a load of crap" He said continuing to pack.

"So are you?" King asked.

"Hell no!" Mello yell sounding offended.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"To solve this stupid Kira case on my own" He replied throwing the last of his stuff in the suitcase.

"We can help you" King offered.

"As if" Mello said and stormed off.

"Well jeez, someones obviously on the man-period" I muttered. Matt laughed and King waked me in the back of my head

"Is Mello already gone?" Near asked from the door way.

"You just missed him" Matt said going back to his video game.

"Matt? You don't even care in the slightest that L died? You'r just gonna go back to your stupid video games!?" I asked him.

"I knew Mello or Near would surpass him anyway" he shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"I can't believe he just left use like that" King said anger clearly present in her tone.

"Yeah it stinks, you gonna miss your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Hes not my boyfriend!" She waked me in the head again.

"Mello and King siting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Me and Matt sang.

"Oh very mature guys" She said rolling her eyes.

"I wish he would have just worked with me" Near stated completely ignoring our whole little argument.

"Yeah the he would have stayed a bit longer" King said.

"Oh well, he was annoying anyway" I said picking up the controller next to Matt and joined his game.

"You guys are so heartless" King said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Whatever, Hey Near, if you want I can help you for a bit, until you leave Wammys"

"If you want to" Near said turning and walking down the hall to his room with King behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know I haven'y updated thos in forever sorry ^^" Vic shall be in the next chapter in this story and this is totally my fvavorit chapter so far, you'll understad why whan you read so get to it! or not I don't caaaaaaare. This chapter is the most pewdieful of them all! (if you do not know Pewdiepie you should look him up!) Happy Reading ~RED

~CHAPTER 3~

"Ha Ha! I win again!" Matt yelled happily.

"No fair I can never remember all the stupid combo moves for this game!" I complained tossing my controller on to the ground.

"Sucks for you" Matt started up another game and I rushed to grab my controller off the floor.

"Ha! I'm actually wining!" I said happy at soon to come victory after all those years of being beat by Matt.

"Hey Zig" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" I didn't take my eyes off the screen. He wasn't going to distract me!

"I...I like you um, a lot...like more than a friend" He said.

"W-what?" I froze not knowing what to do "R-really?"

"Ha! I win again, you should focus on the game more" He said slicing my person in half in the game.

"Wha- Hey! You did that on purpose" I yelled.

"Maybe" He smirked.

"You jerk!" I threw my controller at his head.

"Ow, they that wasn't nice" He complained.

"You deserved it" I said jumping at him and knocking him to the ground.

"Get off you're heavy" He said trying to push me off.

"I don't think so" I said siting on his stomach my legs on either side of him.

"I wasn't kidding though, I do like you" He said smirking.

"I don't believe you" I crossed my arms and turned my head way from him dramatically.

"Oh you don't now? I know that you like me"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I heard you and King talking when she was pestering you about whether you asked me out yet"

"B...but you had your head phones on!" I said blushing slightly.

"The volume was off, I wanted to know what you and King talk about when you think I wasn't listening"

Matt explained grinning.

"That's a dirty trick" He laughed.

"Even so, I'm glad I did or else I never would have told you, and it didn't seem like you had planes to tell me either"

"I...I would have..in a few years possibly"

"So are you gonna return my feelings or turn me down and wait a few years" He asked laughing.

"I-I like you to" I huffed.

"Likes not a very strong word" He pouted.

"It's the same exact word you used!" I said defensively.

"No, I said I liked you a lot, and as more than a friend."

"Fine, Matt I like you a lot, happy?" I said making him smile.

"That's what I thought" He sat up a bit, putting a hand on the back of my neck to pull me down towards him and kissed me. I heard laughing from behind us and pulled away. I turned around to see King standing in the doorway laughing.

"Gosh, you two are ridicule"

"Like you and Mel are any better! You haven't even told him yet!" I yelled.

"I don't even like Mello! Not even as a friend" She yelled back and Matt just laughed at


End file.
